


[Podfic] Endgame

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of terajk's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> The silences are Mai's favorite part of the game.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328788) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



**Title:** Endgame

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 1:28

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/endgame%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20terajk.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
